A wide variety of means exist for communication between users. For example, a user may be contacted via a home phone, work phone, mobile phone etc. In addition, users may also communicate using devices such as PC's, PDA's, pagers, etc. using, for example, email and instant messaging.
Managing such a wide variety of communications for these devices can be difficult, such as, when a user changes location. For example, while traveling, it may only be possible to reach a user via the user's mobile phone. However, the user may best be reached by email while at work. Also, the user may wish to implement various rules for receiving and controlling communications. For example, to be reached at home, the user may want the home phone to ring three times before forwarding the call to a mobile phone. As another example, the user may wish to be paged each time an email is received from a particular person while away from the office, all of which may be unknown to those who wish to contact the user.